ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnasty Gnorc
How Gnasty Gnorc joined the Tourney Gnasty Gnorc was originally an inhabitant of the Dragon Realms, but as time went on, he found it hard to live with the Dragons' rules and customs. He became chaotic and unruly as he gazed at the Dragons' treasure cache of gems that were not only beautiful to look at but also showed him the reflection of his own ugly mug. As time went on, Gnasty began causing mischief which soon escalated into trouble in the Dragon Realms as he began learning and meddling with magic. So the Dragons banished Gnasty to a wasteland world known as the Dragon Junk Yard, where he was far enough away to do whatever he wanted without hurting any other residents. Just then, Mumbo Jumbo came to the Dragon Realms, forcing Gnasty to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation Gnasty smashes his club before the camera while saying "I gotta get my head in the game...". Special Attacks Staff Slammer (Neutral) Gnasty will hit the ground three times. Electro Cannon Staff (Side) Gnasty will use his staff to create an electric line and will try to hit his opponents with it. Staff Grappler (Up) The staff that Gnasty Gnorc uses grows longer in height so he can recover. Kick Attack (Down) Gnasty kicks his opponent. Hyper Kick Attack (Hyper Smash) Gnasty shouts "STUPID!", then he kicks his opponent with a blazing kick. Gnorc's Rock Slide (Final Smash) The last 27 seconds of Buildup from the Tekken: Blood Vengeance soundtrack plays as Gnasty says "Come on, you want a piece of THIS?!". He then hits the ground so hard, that rocks will start to fall down, damaging anyone who touches the rocks as he laughs. Gnasty is unaffected, however. When the music stops, the rocks will stop falling and Gnasty will shout "A third time?!". Victory Animations #Gnasty says "You are defeated!" and raises his fist victoriously. This is also what he does in Spyro: A Hero's Tail after he defeats Spyro. #Gnasty slams his staff into the ground and raises it victoriously, all while saying "No one defeats the Gnorcs!". #While spinning his staff counter-clockwise, Gnasty says "Man, I guess it really has been a while.". On-Screen Appearance Gnasty lands hard at his start point and laughs evilly. Special Quotes *It's been a while since I last defeated you in battle. (When fighting Wei Yan, Col. Robert, Nightmare, Talim, Ganryu, Tadakatsu, or Misery) *A third time?! (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Gnasty Gnorc debuted in the original Spyro the Dragon, like Spyro himself, but Gnasty didn't become playable until Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Despite his name being displayed as "Gnasty Gnorc" during gameplay, on the Results Screen, and when he is highlighted on the Character Select Screen, the name shown on his Character Select icon is displayed as simply "Gnasty". Furthermore, the announcer pronounces his name as "Nasty Nork", not "G-nasty G-nork". *In Spyro the Dragon, Gnasty Gnorc holds his staff in his left hand implying he is left handed; but in Spyro: A Hero's Tail and Super Smash Bros. Tourney (and the sequel), he holds it in his right hand. *The music that plays during Gnasty Gnorc's Final Smash is also the entrance BGM for Heihachi Mishima in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Xiaoyu and Gnasty Gnorc initially have tied for the longest Star KO quote in the whole Tourney series, but later in the SSB Tourney series' development, they both lost the title of having the longest Star KO quote to Iris since her high-pitched screech is longer than Xiaoyu's Big "NO!" and Gnasty's scream in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. *Gnasty Gnorc's rival is Mumbo Jumbo. Gnasty Gnorc's second rival is Toyohiro Kanedaichi. Category:Playable characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters